Más Denso que el Agua
by An Bouwer
Summary: Cada año, el Holmes más joven, Merlín, invita a sus dos hermanos mayores a su fiesta de navidad. Todos los años, ni Sherlock ni Mycroft aparecen. Este año, John encuentra que la invitación de Sherlock y pincha a Sherlock para ir a ver a su (hasta entonces desconocido) hermano pequeño.


**Disclaimer:** Las series _**Sherlock & Merlín**_ ni sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**BBC y a sus correspondientes creadores, guinistas, productores. Traducción autorizada por la autora original,**_ _ **fuzzytomato**_ _ **de AO3 [http*:*/archiveofourown*users*/fuzzytomato*/pseuds/fuzzytomato]**_

N/T: Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que esta es mi primer traducción [he traducido manga, pero nunca textos largos así que estoy nerviosa]. Espero les guste tanto como a mí y esto va dedicado a **Argelia Aka** quien me mostró este maravilloso fic, gracias linda.

 _De este prompt: http*:/*kinkme-merlin*.livejournal*.com*/24606*.html?thread*=28604190*#t28604190 [Quiten los * y copien el link]_

* * *

John subió rápidamente las escaleras para el 221B del Baker Street, tratando de dejar atrás el frio que se había filtrado en Londres durante la semana pasada. Tuvo mínimamente éxito. Sus dedos hormiguearon ligeramente por el frio cuando entro al calor del piso que compartía con Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo. Si John era afortunado, Sherlock habría encontrado algo en que ocuparse durante el tiempo en que estaba visitando a su hermana. Si era desafortunado, habría agujeros de bala en la pared y una cabeza humana en la nevera.

Cuando John entró, Sherlock estaba vestido con su pijama y una bata, la nariz pegada hasta el fondo en un libro que John apenas veía su rostro entre su salvajismo cabello oscuro y la tapa del libro. Estaba tan absorto que apenas reconoció la llegada de John, caracterizada sólo por un destello en su mirada y un resoplido divertido.

John se quitó el abrigo, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró la hora, notando que ya era tarde y Sherlock aún no estaba vestido.

"¿Has tenido una feliz Navidad?" Dijo John, arrojando su abrigo sobre el respaldo del asiento, y luego paso hacía la cocina, con la intención de un té.

Sherlock pasó una página e hizo un ruido evasivo, dedos largos procedieron a detenerse en el lomo del libro.

"Bueno, no debes haber estado demasiado aburrido. No hay nuevos agujeros en la pared", dijo John, animado alrededor de la cocina, evitando varios proyectos de Sherlock esparcidos y prendió la tetera. "No estás en la cárcel, no hay una cinta policiaca y te ves relativamente normal así que supongo que no lograste irritar ya sea a Mycroft o Lestrade."

Sherlock no respondió y después de unos minutos de silencio, John levantó la vista de su inspección de limpieza de su taza para té.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Estás bien?"

Sherlock desvió su mirada hacia John y en una ráfaga repentina de movimiento cerro el libro y se puso de pie, lo arrojó detrás de él a su escritorio. Rodó los hombros, parpadeó un par de veces y en general parecía que salía de una especie de aturdimiento.

"¡John! ¿Cómo está Harriet? Espero que bien. ¿Has tenido un buen tiempo con ella?"

John casi dejo caer su bolsa de té.

"Bien. Ella está bien. Fue un buen tiempo. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Eso es genial. Los hermanos son fantásticos."

Después de los primeros meses viviendo con Sherlock, John aprendió que seguir sus trenes más erráticos de pensamiento era como tratar de resolver un particularmente difícil problema de matemáticas que implicaba trenes y distancias y diferencia de velocidades con solamente un lápiz roto para usar. Así que en un esfuerzo por preservar su propia cordura y la paciencia de Sherlock, John aprendió a no cuestionar todo lo que Sherlock soltaba.

Se decidió, después del primer sorbo de su té, que se trataba de una de esas veces.

"Sí, está bien, bueno, estoy un poco cansado del viaje así que…"

"Claro, por supuesto", dijo Sherlock, dándole una cálida palmada en la espalda antes de girar y dirigirse a su propia habitación. "¡El correo está en la mesa!"

John suspiró. Cogió la pila de cartas, se encaminó a la sala y con cuidado de dejo caer en su sillón. Mientras bebía su té, se desplazó a través de la pila, mentalmente catalogaba ya sea como facturas o basura, porque eso es realmente todo lo que recibían en el correo estos días, hasta que se encontró con un gran sobre blanco que seguramente contenía una tarjeta de Navidad o una invitación.

Estaba dirigida a Sherlock Holmes y al Dr. John Watson.

Era de parte de los Pendragon, quienesquiera que fueran, y el sello postal era de varios días antes de Navidad.

"¿Sherlock?" John llamó mientras giraba el sobre entre sus manos. "¿Quiénes son los Pendragon y por qué nos están enviando una carta?"

No hubo respuesta y ya que estaba dirigida a él también, John deslizó su dedo con cuidado debajo de la solapa. Se abrió y sacó con cuidado la tarjeta.

Era una invitación a una fiesta, y escrito en una limpia caligrafía plateada era una dirección, fecha y hora, que resultaba ser esa noche. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención a John. Era la pequeña nota, una súplica sincera garabateado en la esquina.

 _Por favor, asiste este año.  
~Merlín_

John escuchó los pasos de Sherlock que se hicieron más fuertes cuando entró a la sala y levanto la vista para ver a Sherlock vestido con su habitual camisa de vestir y pantalones, y envolviendo una larga bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

John levanto la tarjeta, curioso. "¿Quién es Merlín?" preguntó. Se dio cuenta un momento demasiado tarde que sonaba un poco como un amante celoso y que debería haber estar avergonzado. Entonces recordó de que era Sherlock, quien no daría cuenta, o sí lo hizo no le importaría en lo más mínimo. No importaba, porque en el ligero estrechamiento de ojos de Sherlock, el interés de John despertó.

Sherlock arrancó la invitación de la mano de John, con expresión indescifrable, excepto por sus labios que formaron una fina línea. Su aguda vista escaneo la nota.

"Están llegando más tarde todos los años", murmuro más para sí mismo que para John. "No importa, no tenía previsto asistir."

"¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?" pregunto John. "¿O se trata de otra ocasión en donde me ignoras?"

Sherlock parpadeó. "¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿Quién es Merlín Pendragon?"

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula. "El nombre de pila de Merlín Pendragon es Sherrinford Holmes. Él es mi hermano menor."

John escupió su té.

—

"¿Hay otro de ustedes?" Pregunto John, incrédulo, mientras limpiaba el desorden. "Como si dos no fueran suficientes, hay un _tercero_. Por supuesto que hay un tercero. Las cosas viene de a tres, ¿Verdad?" John exhalo exaltado, armándose de valor. "¿Es como tú, un genio deductivo, o más como Mycroft, un manipulador de las sombras en el mundo libre?"

Sherlock lo miró como si estuviera viendo a alguien desequilibrándose hacia la locura. "No seas ridículo, John. Sherrinford no es como yo".

"Oh, ¿Así que él es como Mycroft?"

"Apenas", Sherlock se burló. "Sherrinford no sabría qué hacer con una dictadura si alguien se la entregara. No, no, mamá le mimó y le permitió convertirse en un _degenerado_ ".

"¿Un degenerado?" preguntó John, intentando y fallando en imaginar un Holmes, no como los otros, brillante y asertivo.

Sherlock asintió. "Es un _escritor_ ", dijo con tal desdén que John podría hacer creído que Sherlock estaba hablando de Lestrade en lugar de su propio hermano.

"Comparas ser un escritor con ser un degenerado. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" John inhaló. "Está bien, háblame acerca de este hermano y por qué está suplicándote que vayas a su celebración de Navidad que empieza en una hora."

Sherlock se burló pero dramáticamente se dejó caer en la silla frente a John, aferrando todavía la tarjeta en su pálida mano. "Él no está _suplicando_. En todo caso, esta carta muestra el mínimo esfuerzo en relación con años anteriores."

"Sherlock, tu hermano, quien ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace cinco minutos, ha escrito 'por favor', y si hay algo que sé sobre un Holmes es lo difícil para ellos utilizar modales y palabras tales como 'por favor', 'gracias' y 'de nada'."

Sherlock se limitó a darle a John una mirada irritada.

"Bien", dijo Sherlock cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos y arrebatándole el sobre. Lo sostuvo con la tarjeta.

"Para empezar, el sobre. Ten en cuenta que la fecha es el 23. Esta es una fiesta y ya que la mayoría de los individuos están bastante ocupados durante las fiestas, la fecha podría sugerir que envió la invitación al menos dos semanas por adelantado de la planificación. Sin embargo, Sherrinford la envió el 23, a sabiendas que el correo durante las fiestas es lento debido al volumen, entonces él espera que llegue tarde, por lo visto con la esperanza de que ya estuviera comprometido o llegara hasta después de las fiestas. Una invitación a medias es mejor. Además, la escritura a mano. La dirección del remitente está escrita sin problemas, sin vacilar, lo que significa que Sherrinford esperaba que la invitación se enviara por correo, pero mirando nuestros nombres y direcciones hay claras vacilaciones, inicios y paradas, pequeñas manchas donde la tinta de la pluma se humedecía mientras él indudablemente estuvo nervioso sobre enviarlo del todo. Mira especialmente en la 'D' y la 'J' del Dr. John Watson como sí él no estuviera seguro de si debe poner su nombre en el sobre, pero por cortesía lo hizo de todos modos."

Sherlock tiró el sobre a un lado y concentró su atención a la propia tarjeta.

"La invitación es una bastante cara tarjeta de almacén, impresa, porque esto va a ser una gran fiesta y muchas de estas van a ser enviadas. Está carta fue impresa al terminar el lote; puedes saberlo por los bordes de las letras no son tan nítidos como debería ser. Puedo ver qué crees que el garabato de Sherrinford es sincero pero como puedes ver, la firmó 'Merlín', que es un apodo ridículo que adopto cuando tenía nueve años, que él sabe que me irrita sin fin.

Sherlock respiro hondo. "Por lo tanto, mi hermano _no_ está suplicando y mi presencia _no_ es deseada."

John parpadeó. "Sabes, es increíble todo esto…"

Sherlock asintió y sonrió a medias como aprobación.

"Creo que," John continuó "omites algo."

"¿Omitir algo?" Sherlock se burló inmediatamente. "Nunca omito nada y si lo hago es intencional."

John ocultó una sonrisa detrás de sus manos y luego tosió para recobrar la compostura. "Soy consciente de que esta vez, de verdad creo que omites algo."

"Muy bien, John." Sherlock respondió, extendiendo las manos abiertas en un gesto de 'continua'. ¿Qué estoy omitiendo?"

John se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas. "Muy bien, ¿Te envía una invitación cada año?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Es Sherrinford."

"¿Fuiste?"

"No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"¿El año anterior? ¿Recibiste una invitación?"

"Sí."

"¿Y?"

"No, no fui. ¿Cuál es tu punto?" Preguntó Sherlock, elevando su voz con molestia.

"Mi punto, Sherlock," dijo John con un suspiro. "es que tu hermano dude en enviar la invitación, porque no sabía si debía molestarse ya que nunca asistes de todos modos."

"Tonterías."

John recogió el sobre. "Este sello postal, la escritura a mano, todo grita un último intento de hacer las paces con mi hermano mayor."

Sherlock se levantó y se caminó a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?"

Sherlock no se giró pero respondió. "Hace cinco años en su boda."

"¿Por qué no desde entonces?"

"Porque su marido, sí marido, es un idiota grosero que tiene más dinero que intelecto. Debido a que Sherrinford se conforma con vivir una mediocre, aburrida vida en la que ha perdido hasta la última gota de su potencial. Desde que mamá y Mycroft están perfectamente bien apoyándolo en sus búsquedas irrelevantes."

John se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. "¿Estás enojado con él porque es normal?"

Sherlock giró sobre sus talones. "No seas absurdo. No estoy enojado."

"Por supuesto que no, eso implicaría algún tipo de vínculo emocional."

Sherlock rodó sus ojos.

"Bueno," dijo John golpeando sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla. "suena como un buen rato. Voy por mi abrigo."

"No vamos a ir." Sherlock protestó cuando John se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse su chaqueta negra.

"Es posible que tú no, pero yo voy. Quiero conocer al Holmes _normal_."

"No puedes ir."

"¿Por qué no? La invitación tiene mi nombre en ella también."

"Eso fue con al presuposición de que estaría asistiendo contigo."

John reviso sus bolsillos en busca de sus llaves y deslizo el móvil en el también. "Entonces es mejor que encuentres tu abrigo. Está bastante frio ahí afuera."

Sherlock dejo escapar un ruido frustrado. "¡No voy a ir!

"Bien, entonces."

"No voy."

"Haz lo que quieras."

John fue a la puerta y Sherlock cogió su chaqueta larga, haciendo mala cara mientras se la ponía. Levanto el cuello en un gesto que John sabía era para molestarlo en específico.

"Quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo esto por la fuerza", dijo Sherlock, malhumorado.

John sonrió alegremente. "Tomando nota."

—

John sinceramente no sabía qué esperar con respecto a una fiesta organizada por el Holmes más joven. Se imaginó una cordial cena familiar e imagino que no terminaba de conocer tanto a Sherlock como Mycroft. John pensó en una tarde de té con severos colegas del misterioso autor Merlín quienes soltaban poesía el uno al otro y en realidad se estremeció ante la idea.

Así que cuando John, seguido de cerca por Sherlock, llego a la dirección, estaba un poco sorprendido al escuchar un ruido sordo de la música que emanaba del edificio. También fue testigo de un grupo de individuos dentro y fuera de la entrada.

"¿Qué edad tiene Merlín?" Preguntó John, cuando se acercaban a la puerta.

"Veintiséis."

"¿Y ha estado casado durante cinco años? Eso es muy joven."

"Sí."

"Y su marido…"

"Arthur tiene treinta y uno."

"Un poco de diferencia."

"Sí."

"Eso no significa que no puedan tener éxito juntos."

Sherlock cortó a John con una mirada penetrante.

John se limitó a sonreír.

"Estás disfrutando esto", Sherlock acusó.

John saltó los primeros pasos de la escalera. "No tienes idea."

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, estaba cerrada. John golpeo no esperando realmente que cualquiera pudiera escucharlos sobre el estruendo. Se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. Era alto, un pálido hombre con un sombrero torcido de Santa en la cabeza parado en la puerta. Su sonrisa era amplia, con las orejas grandes y los ojos muy azules. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, las extremidades largas enrolladas, como si estuviera tratando y fallando parecer sobrio. Su mirada escaneó a John rápidamente, inquisitivo, pero todavía sonriendo abierto y amistosamente. Luego miro por encima del hombro de John.

De inmediato se enderezó, sonrió titubeante durante una fracción de segundo mientras que se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza. Intentó sin éxito alisar su despeinado cabello oscuro con la palma de la mano, a la vez que su expresión cambiaba de una sorprendida a complacido y viceversa.

"Viniste." dijo, sin aliento, con la sonrisa firmemente en su lugar, sus ojos se arrugaron en las comisuras.

"Sherrinford." Reconoció Sherlock.

Los ojos de John se agrandaron. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había esperado pero un niño con un sombrero de Santa y brillo en la nariz sin duda no lo era. Mirando más de cerca, sin embargo, John pudo ver el parecido familiar. Sherrinford era alto y esbelto, su cuerpo haciendo eco tanto de Sherlock y Mycroft. Tenía el pelo oscuro y sus ojos eran ligeros y sus pómulos resalaban al igual que los de Sherlock. John estaba más que seguro de que el parecido sería aún más sorprendente si el joven Holmes no estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Sherlock", Merlín respondió, casi bailando en la entrada, tratando de considerar si debería abrazar a su hermano mayor, estrechar su mano o abrir la puerta para dejarlos entrar. Al final, él tiró el sombrero de Santa disimuladamente a un lado, y dio un paso atrás.

"Este es John Watson", mencionó Sherlock, moviéndose hacia John mientras pasaba, entró en el piso y se quitó los guantes de la mano. "Eres un escritor. Él escribe un blog. Deberían seguir."

"Sí", dijo, dando un paso fuera del camino de Sherlock y ofreciendo su mano a John al mismo tiempo. "Dr. Watson, un placer conocerlo. Yo leo su blog. Es fascinante. Muchas gracias por venir."

Merlín estrecho la mano de John con entusiasmo.

"Gracias por tu invitación y por favor llámame John. Y tú…"

"Merlín. Todo el mundo me llama Merlín a excepción de Sherlock."

Merlín finalmente soltó la mano de John y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "Por favor, entra. Hay comida y bebidas y…"

"¿Merlín?" Un hombre llamándolo entró por el pasillo, con bebida en mano. "¿Quién estaba en la puerta y qué le pasó a tu sombrero?"

"¡Arthur!" respondió merlín. "Mira, ¡Mira quién es!"

John estudio a Arthur. Estaba en forma, y era rubio y elegante, vestido con pantalones y un jersey que parecía costar una fortuna. No sonreía, su mirada aguda se colocó en Sherlock.

"Es Sherlock", Merlín introdujo sin necesidad y con el entusiasmo que pudo reunir. John podía leer en la expresión de Arthur que sabía exactamente quién era.

"Es un milagro de Navidad", Arthur comentó sin expresión. Levanto su copa y tomó un trago largo, la alianza de oro brillaba en la tenue luz de las velas festivas.

"Arthur", Sherlock saludó.

Arthur trago.

"Sherlock. Es bueno ver que no estás muerto".

Sherlock le dio a Arthur una sonrisa tensa. "Es bueno ver que Sherrinford no ha llegado a aburrirse… aún."

John apostaba que esta no era la primera vez que Sherlock estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Arthur Pendragon.

—

John se movió ligeramente, listo para saltar si fuera necesario, aunque parecía que un puñetazo de Arthur realmente _dolería_. John pudo ver a Merlín moverse también, se deslizo entre ellos con una gracia que contrarrestaba con sus extremidades torpes y en estado de ebriedad.

"Sherlock." John espetó al mismo tiempo que merlín dijo un suave "Arthur".

John imagino que toda la situación se habría vuelto cada vez más incómoda ya que Arthur y Sherlock trataban de matarse el uno al otro con la mirada si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Merlín envió una última mirada entre su marido y hermano antes de abrir.

"¡Mycroft!" Exclamó.

Mycroft entró con paraguas en mano. "Merlín, es bueno verte… Oh, mira, todo el mundo ésta aquí." Miró a su alrededor, usaba una expresión de suficiencia que no se mostraba sorprendido en lo más mínimo. "Sherlock, John, Arthur." Asintió a cada uno de ellos a su vez. "Es un placer verlos a todos."

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon. "Nos seguiste."

"Tonterías, hermano. Me invitaron al igual que a ti."

"Sí, estoy seguro de eso. Nuestro hermano no es nada si no cortes y… neutro, pero estoy bastante dudoso de que tenías la intención de asistir en absoluto hasta que viste a John y a mi entrar."

"¿Teorías conspirativas, Sherlock?" Mycroft chasqueo la lengua.

"No," respondió Sherlock. "no una teoría del todo. La cámara de seguridad en el edificio del otro lado de la calle se ha centrado en la puerta principal de este piso desde que John y yo salimos del taxi. A juzgar por tu traje y el estado de tus zapatos, yo diría que sólo acabas de salir de un largo día de trabajo con el servicio no-tan-secreto y cuando tu asistente envió un mensaje que acababa de presenciar a John y a mi entrar en el piso de Sherrinford desde luego no podías faltar a la ocasión para una reunión familiar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Mycroft sonrió como un tiburón. "Oh, Sherlock, siempre tan egocéntrico. Mi interés en visitar a nuestro hermano menor no tiene nada que ver contigo pero todo lo relativo al estatus como el mayor y la responsabilidad de asegurar la salud y bienestar de mis hermanos pequeños."

"Absurdo. No has estado involucrado en la vida de Sherrinford más que a través de la vigilancia."

"Ciertamente mostramos nuestra preocupación de maneras diferentes. Al menos, he estado manteniendo un ojo sobre él."

"Sí, lo hacemos. Creo recordar que exprese mis preocupaciones hace cinco años y fueron ignoradas."

"¡Chicos!" John dijo protestó. "No aquí."

Sherlock se volvió, con las cejas levantadas en pregunta, John hizo un gesto hacia merlín.

Merlín estaba pálido como una hoja, con los dedos entrelazados, con los labios apretados en una línea firme.

"Wow." Dijo merlín, tragando y forzando una sonrisa. "Mis dos hermanos, en mi piso, por primera vez en años y lo único que pueden hacer es discutir."

Sherlock, al menos, tuvo la decencia de mostrar el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

Arthur puso una mano en el hombro de merlín en consuelo y John vio que merlín se fortaleció por el simple toque.

"Bien." Dijo merlín decidido. "¿Dónde están mis modales? Permítanme tomar sus abrigos."

—

John se encontró unos minutos más tarde, sentado en el sofá, con cerveza en mano y teniendo una conversación muy agradable con una hermosa mujer llamada Morgana. Sherlock estaba fuera de mal humor y Mycroft había empujado a Arthur en una especie de conversación en la que Arthur hacia una expresión como si estuviera siendo torturado lentamente. Merlín había desaparecido, probablemente calmándose después de tener las dos personalidades abrumadoras de Sherlock y Mycroft entrando a su apartamento y casi asfixiándolo.

"¿Y tú como conociste a merlín y Arthur? Pregunto John.

"Soy la prima de Arthur."

"¿Cómo los conociste?" pregunto Morgana modestamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

"En realidad no lo hago. Vivo con el hermano de merlín, Sherlock. Bueno, no vivo con él. Soy su compañero. Quiero decir, no." John bajo la mirada y se tosió. "Compartimos un piso."

"¡Oh!" Se rio Morgana. "¡Tú eres John Watson!"

"Lo soy." John dijo sonriendo. "Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Soy fan de tu blog." Dijo, moviendo su cabello. "Me gustó mucho el de 'La Dama de Rosa y el de 'El Bastón de Aluminio'." Ella extendió la mano y le palmeo la rodilla, acercándose. John recibió una nueva oleada de perfume. "Dime, ¿Qué es Sherlock Holmes en realidad? ¿Es tan brillante como dicen?"

"Morgana Lefay." Dijo Sherlock asomándose sobre el par, con una copa de algo claro (agua más probable) en la mano. "Ha pasado un tiempo."

Morgana descruzo las piernas y se movió. "Sherlock Holmes- creo que fue hace cinco años, en la boda."

Sherlock se rio entre dientes. "Oh, no ha sido desde entonces, estoy seguro. ¿No hubo algunos negocios con un espía británico muerto, una lámpara ensangrentada, un oso de peluche con cocaína y un termo?"

La agradable sonrisa que Morgana había estado usando hasta ese momento se trasformó en una feroz.

"Sherlock." Dijo John, apretando los dientes. "' ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"John, ¿Morgana te ha dicho que hace para vivir?"

"No habíamos llegado a esa parte de la conversación aún." John esperaba que su tono fuera lo suficientemente penetrante para que Sherlock se diera cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo pero después John esperaba muchas cosas que no se cumplirían.

"No, claro que no. Morgana ocupa una posición de bajo nivel en el gobierno francés, parecido a Mycroft."

John parpadeó. Miró entre Sherlock, quien se veía satisfecho, y Morgana, quien estaba mirando a Sherlock como si fuera algo desagradable que encontró en la parte inferior de sus zapatos de tacón.

"¿Similar a Mycroft?" pregunto John, inquieto, con la mirada en Morgana.

Ella resoplo con condescendencia. "Mycroft no es el único que tiene cámaras enfocadas en este lugar." Se repente se puso de pie, imponente sobre John y mirando ferozmente a Sherlock a los ojos. "Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Sherlock." Su lengua chasqueo con un final duro. "Y un placer conocerte, John." Añadió, su firme mirada sobre la sonrisa Sherlock. "Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver."

"Estoy deseando por ello." Sherlock contrarresto de igual manera.

Una sensual sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Morgana. "Al igual que yo." Declaró.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó hacia el balcón.

Ambos hombres la vieron alejarse.

"Ella es absolutamente aterradora." Dijo John después de un largo silencio.

Sherlock asintió. "Las mujeres por lo general lo son."

—

Más tarde, John se coló a la cocina y agarro otra cerveza. Desde su pequeño encuentro con un miembro del gobierno francés bajo la apariencia de una hermosa familiar, él se había movido entre los distintos miembros de la fiesta. Se sumió en una conversación con una mujer llamada Gwen y su marido Lace hasta que llego Sherlock a interrumpir esa también. Luego procedió a felicitar a la feliz pareja por su embarazo del cual Lace, obviamente, no sabía absolutamente nada. John tato de controlar los daños, pero ese momento estaba más allá de su capacidad.

Después del fiasco, John decidió esconderse en la cocina, esperando sacudirse su sombra y relajarse unos minutos antes de inminente golpe que Sherlock iba a recibir por uno de los amigos de Merlín.

"No sé cómo lo haces." Dijo una voz, sorprendiendo a John que se apoyaba en los gabinetes. "Yo ya lo habría matado."

Arthur entró en la cocina, con su propia cerveza en mano.

"Créeme, no es tan fácil."

"Oh, lo sé." Dijo Arthur tomando un trago. "Los hombres Holmes son sus propia molesta raza especial."

John sonrió. "Parece que tu tiene al último Holmesiano del montón."

Arthur rió. "No lo pensarías pero Merlín puede ser tan obstinado como Sherlock y tan frio como Mycroft."

John alzo las cejar. "¿De verdad?"

Arthur tomó otro trago de su cerveza. "Cuándo él quiere. Sin embargo, su habitual actitud agradable s digna de sus momentos Holmesianos."

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" pregunto John.

Arthur rió. "Apuesto a que Sherlock no te dijo que fuimos a la universidad juntos."

John negó con la cabeza.

"por supuesto que no. Era un año mayor que yo y él era ya una especie de leyenda. La primera vez que conocí a Merlín, fue a visitar a Sherlock en la universidad y me encontré con ellos dos. Tenía 19, Merlín tenía 14 y era todo orejas, piernas y brazos. Todo esto suena bastante pervertido cuando le digo a la gente esa parte pero honestamente Merlín recuerda ese encuentro más que yo."

John se rió. "Yo no iba a decir nada pero es una diferencia de edad."

"No te preocupes. Nada anormal paso hasta años después cuando me encontré a merlín en el metro."

"¿Era más que orejas entonces?"

"Sí, era más." Arthur sonrió y bajo la mirada, avergonzado y enamorado. "Me recordó, como sabes, es un rasgo muy Holmesiano. Él maldito bastardo no se olvida de nada. Ya sabes, le puedes pedir recitar el dialogo de cualquier obra de Shakespeare, simplemente dándole el acto, escena y línea, ¡Y él puede hacerlo!"

"Impresionante."

"Mental." Dijo Arthur antes de otro trago. "Él tiene una memoria fotográfica. Es como vivir con una enciclopedia andante."

John se preguntó si Arthur estaba borracho. Sus gestos no lo delataban pero John dudaba que Arthur normalmente fuera fácil de hablar especialmente sobre su marido. John podría decir que Arthur estaba vigilado por su relación y por su familia política, ser capaces de tenerlo bajo supervisión o decirle que comer para el desayuno con un vistazo, John no lo culpaba.

"Después de nuestra primera cita, Continuo Arthur, agitando la botella alrededor. "Estaba camino a casa y un coche negro se detuvo a mi lado. Me ordenaron entrar. ¡Pensé que estaba siendo secuestrado!"

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Mycroft?"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. "¿Tú también?

John asintió y levanto su mano libre. "Yo también. Mycroft me ofreció dinero para mantener vigilado a Sherlock. No sabía quién era en ese momento así que lo rechace."

Rieron durante unos minutos hasta que Arthur tomó aire y se calmó.

"Mycroft me ofreció dinero para desaparecer. Él quería a su hermanito solo. Le dije que no."

"Eso fue valiente."

"Era joven y estúpido, y me creía enamorado."

"¿Y ahora?"

Arthur pensó por un momento. "Habría tomado el dinero, continuaría viendo a merlín de todas formas y lo dividiría con él."

"Y seríamos más ricos por eso." Dijo Merlín, entrando en la cocina e inmediatamente colocándose al lado de Arthur, apoyándose en su costado.

Arthur envolvió un pesado brazo alrededor del hombro de Merlín y John observo como Merlín tambaleaba y hacia una mueca.

"¿Cuantas has tomado?

"tus hermanos están aquí. Puedo tomar tantas yo quiera."

Merlín sonrió, acreció con la nariz el cuello de Arthur y beso su mejilla. "Sí, estas siendo un santo. Solo trata de no golpear a Sherlock de nuevo. Estoy sorprendido."

Arthur resopló.

"He sido muy cordial, ¿O no, John?" dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a John para confirmar.

John sonrió y miro a Merlín. "Ha sido muy agradable. Ni siquiera ha intentado golpearme en absoluto."

"¿Ves?" dijo Arthur con énfasis.

Merlín rió. "Eso es porque John es agradable."

"Tú eres agradable." Dijo Arthur en voz baja, rozando su nariz en el pómulo de Merlín antes de plantar un beso detrás de su oreja.

Merlín dejo escapar una risa entrecortada.

John se excusó con ir al baño.

—

John se encontró en el baño de arriba, lejos de la charla de los muchos invitados. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara después de lavarse las manos y se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar la tarde hasta el momento. Todo era tan surrealista, por decirlo suavemente. No el que Sherlock hubiera escondido a un hermano menor de él, porque John estaba seguro que Sherlock no lo ve como esconder o mentir en absoluto, sino un poco de información no es relevante hasta cierto momento dado. Tampoco era que Merlín estaba casado o increíblemente normal y al parecer estaba relacionado por matrimonio con una verdadera _femme fatal_ del gobierno francés. No, la parte surrealista llegó cuando John se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba pasándola bien. Estaba interactuando con personas en una fiesta, la gente no estaba tratando de matar o secuestrarlo y era divertido incluso si Sherlock estaba en su estado normal de sociópata.

John encontraba bastante agradable estar con otros que pudieran compadecerse y compartir su pena respecto a Sherlock.

Sonriendo y esperando con impaciencia otra bebida, John abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se asustó porque Sherlock estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Hay algo mal." Dijo Sherlock sin preámbulos,

John suspiró. Demasiado bueno para una agradable velada.

—

John y Sherlock estaba de pie en el pasillo de la segunda planta, entre el baño y el dormitorio principal. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y John gimió para sus adentros.

"¿Has estado fisgoneando en las cosas de tu hermano?"

"No." Dijo Sherlock, moviendo inmediatamente la cara.

"Oh, bien, es bueno saber que tienes algunos limites…"

"He estado husmeando en las de Arthur."

"¡Sherlock!" John regañó. "Eso es una grave violación de la privacidad."

"Sí, está bien, _lo sé_. Pero algo pasa, John."

John se pasó una cansada mano por la cara. "¿Puedes no hacer esto está noche, Sherlock? Tomate una noche. Disfruta de la compañía de tu hermano. Desconecta tu cerebro por el amor de Dios."

"Tú sabes que no puedo. Sherrinford está ocultando algo. Lo sé. ¿Pero qué? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué no sólo me lo dijo?" preguntó Sherlock, paseándose en el pequeño espacio, sus pasos era un suave golpe en el suelo alfombrado.

"Está bien, Sherlock. Digamos que hay algo. ¿Es que realmente no tienes idea de por qué no podría decirle a su hermano que no ha visto en cinco años? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Mensajearte? ¿Enviarte un correo email? ¿Comentar tu website?"

Sherlock se detuvo, junto las manos y se dio la vuelta.

"Repite eso."

John parpadeó. "¿Qué parte?"

"La última parte."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a hablar contigo? ¿Email? ¿Un mensaje?"

Sherlock contuvo el aliento. "Es eso." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué es?"

"Tienes razón, John. Él no me habría mensajeado o mandado un email, porque eso requeriría una conversación frente a frente. Él hizo haría algo diferente."

Sherlock sonrió mientras caminaba. "Oh, Sherrinford. Tú, chico listo."

John arqueo una ceja. "Cuando quieras explicarte…"

"Piénsalo, John. Tienes razón. Sherrinford no se pondría en contacto conmigo personalmente, no, él me enviaría una invitación para una fiesta. Siempre es más fácil dispersar información dentro de un grupo. Es rentable si se va a informar a una gran cantidad de personas acerca de una cosa específica y crea menos oportunidades para la confrontación."

Sherlock se giró sobre sus talones antes de agarrar a John por los hombros.

"¡Es brillante!"

Sherlock lo soltó rápidamente, haciendo que John se tambaleara unos pasos, antes de que bajara las escaleras.

"¿Sherlock?" John lo llamó yendo tras él, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que Sherlock tenía en mente no iba a salir muy bien. "¡Sherlock! ¡Espera!"

—

John entró en la cocina a tiempo para ver a Sherlock interrumpir lo que parecía ser una sesión de besos entre Merlín y Arthur con una fuerte declaración. "Bien, todos estamos aquí ahora. Deberían seguir adelante y hacer su anuncio."

Las manos de Arthur estaban enredadas en el cabello de Merlín y su boca estaba roja, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ya sea por la excitación o la vergüenza y sus grandes ojos estaban muy azules. Ambos los miraron con sorpresa y un poco confundidos.

"Sincronización, Sherlock." Dijo John en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, "Es necesario trabajar en su sincronización."

"Sincronización." Repitió Sherlock.

"¿De qué están hablando?" pregunto Arthur, desenredándose a sí mismo de Merlín, aunque un poco tambaleante.

Merlín se apoyó en el mostrador, trató de alistar su cabello y enderezar su camisa.

"El anuncio. Fue por es que se nos invitó a todos aquí, ¿Verdad?"

Arthur bufó. "¿No puede ser sólo una fiesta para nuestros amigos y familia?"

Sherlock le dio a Arthur una sonrisa rápida y firme. "No trates de hacerte el tonto, Arthur, incluso si debes lucirte en eso."

Arthur se puso tenso, con la mandíbula apretada y John suspiro, preguntándose si debería siquiera molestarse en intervenir. Después de un momento conciso, Arthur se desinflo, apoyándose en Merlín quien fruncía el ceño y se lanzaban miradas ansiosas entre ellos.

"¿Por qué no pudiste ser adoptado?" Preguntó Arthur en voz baja.

"Sólo suerte, supongo." Dijo Merlín.

"Está bien, suéltalo. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer." Pincho Sherlock. Empezó a caminar, un pequeño paso hacia la izquierda después a la derecha, en el piso de madera dura.

John observo, interesado. Era normal que Sherlock pensara con todo su cuerpo cuando estaba nervioso pero también era normal para Sherlock pensar completamente inmóvil. No era eso, un paso medio torpe que John dudaba de que tuviera que ver mucho con el espacio ofrecido. ¿Sherlock estaba… preocupado? ¿Interesado? _¿Preocupado?_

"Oh, ¡¿Por qué no te callas, Sherlock?!" grito Arthur. "Siéntete libre de irte en cualquier momento. No es como si hubieras estado involucrado en la vida de Merlín estos últimos cinco años, así que ¿Qué significa un pequeño anuncio para el gran Sherlock Holmes?"

"¡Ha! ¡Sabía que había algo!"

John miro el techo y meneó la cabeza. "Respuesta incorrecta."

Sherlock lo escuchó, se volvió ligeramente y susurro por encima del hombro. "¿Fue tan mala?"

"Sí."

La puerta se abrió entonces, y Morgana y Mycroft entraron seguidos de cerca por Gwen y Lance.

"Escuchamos gritos." Dijo Gwen, entrando con timidez, detrás el brazo de su marido.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" preguntó Morgana. Ella le dio un guiño a Merlín y una mirada feroz a Sherlock.

Merlín pareció marchitarse ante la compañía añadida. Se frotó un lugar en la frente, cerca de la sien derecha, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

"Esto no era como yo quería que fuera." Murmuró.

"¿Querías que fuera? ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Morgana, cruzando sus brazos.

"El noticia, por supuesto." Dijo Sherlock. "Adelante. Diles."

Merlín reacciono con eso. Se incorporó quedando encorvado contra la encimera y dio un paso hacia delante, desafiante. Merlín levantó la barbilla, con las manos apretadas en los costados y por primera vez, John pudo ver la famosa actitud Holmes emerger.

"Eres muy inteligente, Sherlock. ¿Por qué no les dices?" Sherlock dejo de pasearse un céntimo y se le quedó viendo a su hermano, aceptando el desafío.

"Bien. Había una pequeña suplica en la invitación. Normalmente hay una fiesta para tus amigos y envías las invitaciones todos los años. Sin embargo, este año, escribiste aquella nota, pidiéndome que viniera. Nunca has hecho eso antes. También te dirigiste a John con la esperanza de que él me fuera a convencer. Lees su blog, sabias que iba a estar curioso acerca de un misterioso hermano menor. También sabias que si yo aparecía, Mycroft no estaría muy lejos. Tienes un grupo de amigos fuera de la cocina y a tus dos hermanos aquí, por lo tanto, tiene que haber algún tipo de noticia."

"Correcto hasta ahora." Confirmo Merlín.

John enarco las cejas y vio que los ojos de Morgana también se habían abierto un poco.

"¿Qué? Mycroft no es el único que sabe cómo ser manipulador."

"No, por supuesto que no lo es. Nuestra presencia plante la pregunta de que sería tan importante que tanto te gustaría decirnos, pero no querías una confrontación frente a frente la que inevitablemente conduciría una conversación. Algo grande. Un cambio de vida. Claramente no malas noticias, ya que no lo anunciarían en una fiesta. Matrimonio no, ya has hecho eso. No es divorcio porque sorprendentemente como es, los dos están todavía irritablemente embelesados uno con el otro."

Merlín y Arthur intercambiaron miradas cariñosas. Sherlock no lo notó mientras continuaba.

"No es un bebé porque la pintura que tratabas de ocultar con el sombrero de Santa no era un nauseabundo sombra de rosa pálido, azul o amarillo."

John recordó el incidente en la puerta, cuando Merlín arrojo el sombrero a un lado. John había pensado que Merlín sentía vergüenza por haber sido sorprendido haciendo el tonto por su hermano mayor. Pero la expresión de Merlín en ese momento, frunciendo la boca mientras trataba de no lucir culpable o decepcionado, le dijo a John lo contrario.

"Algo acerca de sus trabajos entonces. Arthur tiene éxito en su campo pero no es necesario debido a su saludable fideicomiso y herencia. Por lo tanto, Sherrinford. Tu último libro lo está haciendo muy bien, a pesar de sus banalidades…"

"¿Los has leído entonces?" pregunto Merlín, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Los has leído?"

Sherlock vaciló ante la expresión de satisfacción y honestidad de Merlín.

"Eso no viene al caso, el punto es que su libro lo está haciendo muy bien. El bote de pintura, en el vestíbulo, coincide con la pintura de su dormitorio. Había manchas frescas en la pared, cerca de la cabecera de la cama, que cubren una serie de golpes y abolladuras…"

Merlín se ruborizó de un rojo furioso y Arthur se rio al ver la expresión de disgusto de Mycroft. Le dio al mayor de los Holmes un guiño descarado y John tuvo que toser para cubrir su propia risa.

De nuevo, Sherlock no se dio cuenta.

"Hay otros pequeños arreglos en todo el piso. El pomo nuevo en la puerta del baño de arriba, las cortinas nuevas en las ventanas del balcón, la limpieza general, ni un poco de polvo se ve. Hay varias razones para que alguien arregle su piso, pero como ninguno de los dos es una madre anidando o vayan a tener la visita de la Reina, la respuesta es obvia."

Sherlock paró un momento, mirando atento a Merlín.

"Te estás mudando."

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Bien por ti, Sherlock." Dijo merlín, con voz tensa. "Lo descubriste."

"¿Mudándose?" preguntó Gwen. "No muy lejos, ¿Verdad? ¿Sólo mudándose de apartamento?"

Arthur y Merlín se miraron entre sí, teniendo una conversación privada con los ojos.

"El libro de Merlín lo ha hecho muy bien. Un editor, en Nueva York, quiere a Merlín para trabajar con ellos. Lo hemos discutido y…" Arthur tomó aliento.

"Nos estamos mudando." Confirmo Merlín. "A Estados Unidos, el mes que viene."

Hubo un largo momento de aturdimiento donde todo el mundo en la sala procesaba la noticia. John vio que Gwen colocaba una mano sobre su boca y la boca de Morgana se giraba hacia abajo en un ligero ceño. Como siempre, la expresión de Mycroft era indescifrable y su John no conociera mejor a Sherlock, diría que lucía casi infeliz.

"Digan algo." Dijo Merlín después de un minuto eterno.

Eso pareció provocar una reacción. Morgana dio un paso hacia delante, envolviendo a ambos en un abrazo. "Eso es brillante."

"Felicitaciones." Dijo Gwen, también un poco tenía y los abrazo a ambos. Lance estrecho sus manos haciendo eco del sentimiento de su esposa.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, Morgana alegando que necesitaba tiempo para empolvarse la nariz pero John la había visto enjuagarse los ojos. Gwen dijo que necesitaba aire y Lance la siguió obedientemente.

Merlín todavía estaba ahí, con la espalda recta y expresión desafiante. Miró a Mycroft y de regreso a Sherlock, quienes se habían mantenido en silencio.

"¿Y bien?" incitó Merlín. Miró hacia Mycroft. "¿No vas a decirme que no puedo hacer?" Preguntó. Muró hacia Sherlock, quien tenía un leve surco en la frente. "¿No vas a decirme que no es recomendable? Yo sé que no es el matrimonio con Arthur pero estoy seguro de que tienes algo que decir al respecto. Nunca estás corto de opiniones."

Mycroft sonrió. "Creo que es una maravillosa oportunidad, hermano."

Mycroft se adelantó y le tendió la mano. Merlín la tomó, confundido y reacio, pero Mycroft le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti." Dijo Mycroft.

Merlín parecía absolutamente sorprendido como lo hacía Arthur.

"¿Orgulloso de mi?" Merlín miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro a Arthur, con los ojos muy abiertos. Murmuro algo en voz baja y Arthur se encogió de hombros en confirmación.

"No parezcas tan sorprendido." Dijo Mycroft con una pequeña risa.

Un teléfono empezó a zonas y Mycroft soltó la mano de Merlín, y saco su móvil del bolsillo. Reviso el número.

"Disculpen. Debo atender esto." Dijo. "Maravilloso volver a verte, Arthur. Adiós, Merlín. Te veré pronto. Buena suerte."

Merlín todavía parecía un poco aturdido mientras Mycroft salía de la habitación.

Sherlock junto las manos en un aplauso y saco a Merlín de su mirada perdida. "Bueno, eso fue emocionante. Si hemos terminado aquí, John y yo nos iremos."

Merlín comenzó a frotarse las manos, con sus dedos largos retorciéndose juntos.

"¿No tienes nada que decir?"

"¿Debería?" preguntó Sherlock. "Ha sido por experiencia que mi opinión en estos asuntos no es deseada y por lo tanto innecesaria."

Los hombros de Merlín se desplomaron.

"Cierto, cierto." Dijo Merlín, pasándose una mano por la cara. "SE me olvido con quien estaba hablando. Sólo pensé que por una vez, en verdad te preocuparía, pero… no importa." Merlín negó con la cabeza. "Gracias por venir. Fue un placer conocerte John."

Arthur envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Merlín, acercándolo a su lado en un torpe abrazo. Arthur miró a Sherlock.

"No dejes que la puerta te golpee de camino afuera."

John observaba, su mirada vacilante entre el emocionalmente destrozado Merlín y Sherlock, luciendo lo más probablemente confuso e infeliz que John lo había visto jamás. John podía ver el dolor en la postura de Merlín y la forman en la que Sherlock se sostenía a su mismo, podía ver el dolor allí también.

Dios sabía que John no tenía la mejor relación con su hermana y con los años tenían su propio record de peleas y disculpas. John sabía que los hermanos eran difíciles. Ellos podrían molestarte, romper tus juguetes y romper tu corazón, pero también sabía que cuando necesitabas esa conexión con tu pasado, a su familia, ellos eran eso. Y eso era algo especial la sangre es más espesa que el agua, después de todo.

"Sherlock." Dijo John. "Dile."

Sherlock miro a John como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. "¿Decirle qué?"

"Dile lo que estás pensando. Dile que no quieres que se vaya. Dile que estas feliz por él. Cualquier cosa."

Sherlock abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Pensó por un momento más, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"Tú nunca me necesitaste."

Merlín levantó la vista se su conversación en voz baja con Arthur, con los ojos un poco vidriosos, con el corazón en la mano.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú nunca me necesitaste. Siempre has tenido un talento para tomar decisiones que parecen totalmente erróneas y luego haciéndolas funcionar de alguna manera. Si Mycroft estuviera aquí trataría de tomar el crédito, puede que cite la vigilancia o su mano en tu crianza pero estaría mal. Merlín, eres único en tus logros. Has hecho todo por tu cuenta. No necesitas mi aprobación o mi guía y es por eso que nunca te la di. Bueno, excepto de una vez," Dijo Sherlock, con su mirada vacilante sobre Arthur. "y sabemos cómo termino."

"El hecho de que no estoy de acuerdo contigo en la mayoría de las cosas no quiere decir que no te quiero en mi vida." Dijo Merlín.

"No sabía que te sentías de esa manera."

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres mi hermano mayor. Siempre te necesitare, incluso si me pones en mi lugar de vez en cuando."

"Voy a tratar de hacerlo mejor."

Merlín sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos se arrugaron en las comisuras. "Bien."

Sherlock sonrió genuinamente.

John no pudo evitar sonreír también. Arthur miró a Sherlock con cautela.

"Así que, ¿Qué te parece?" continuo Merlín. "¿Arthur y yo en los Estados Unidos?"

"Creo que es espléndido."

Sherlock le ofreció la mano. Merlín la tomó para sacudirla y se encontró jalado en un brusco abrazo rápido. Sherlock le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de liberarlo con rapidez.

Merlín se tambaleo hacia atrás, derecho hacia los brazos de Arthur.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Merlín con voz aguda.

"Fue un abrazo." Afirmo Sherlock.

Merlín respiro para calmarse. "No _vuelvas_ a hacer eso de nuevo."

—

Sherlock y John se quedaron un rato más y escucharon a Arthur y Merlín cuando anunciaron sus planos para el resto de los invitados. Después de eso, la fiesta se convirtió en una borrachera en la que Merlín y Arthur procedieron a aceptar felicitaciones y a beber grandes cantidades de vino. Ambos estaban sinceramente felices y Merlín continuó enviando miradas a su hermano, de vez en cuando levantando su copa y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hubo momentos en los que John estaba seguro de que Merlín podía actuar como un Holmes pero en esos momentos, donde estaba feliz y orgulloso, disfrutando de la atención de sus amigos, besando a Arthur abiertamente, parecía como cualquier joven normal a pesar de su memoria fotográfica, desagrado por los abrazos e inclinación por la terquedad.

"Sherlock", Comenzó John.

"John."

"Has hecho algo bueno."

Sherlock le dio un vistazo determinado a John. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Por supuesto que no."

Hubo carcajadas desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Bueno, al menos Merlín está feliz", acentuó John.

Sherlock suspiró y John pensó que sonaba bastante melancólico. "Lo está."

—

John recogió sus abrigos mientras Sherlock y Merlín hablaban. John se sorprendió al ver que Arthur se le acercaba.

Él le entregó un trozo de papel a John.

"Es nuestra dirección en Nueva York. Te la estoy dando a ti porque tú y yo sabemos que si se lo permitimos a Sherlock dejara pasar otros cinco años antes de ponerse en contacto con Merlín de nuevo."

John tomó el papel y lo guardo en su billetera.

"Sólo… enviarle a Merlín una tarjeta para su cumpleaños, ¿Si? ¿Y tal vez para navidad?"

John asintió. "Me asegurare de que Sherlock lo haga."

Arthur le dio una palmada en el hombro a John. "Bien. Si hay algo peor que ser un Holmes presumido es ser un tarado."

"Cierto."

"Mantenlo a salvo, John. Por mucho que no me guste Merlín quedaría devastado si algo le pasara."

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo", aseguró John.

Arthur asintió. "Gracias."

—

Ya era tarde cuando Sherlock y John se marcharon después del apretón de manos a un radiante y entusiasmado Merlín y un reservado Arthur.

"Manténganse en contacto", dijo Merlín, mirando a Sherlock y John.

"Lo haremos", dijo John cuando Sherlock permaneció en silencio.

Alejándose del apartamento, sobre la acera para coger un taxi, John notó que Sherlock se veía especialmente ensimismado.

"No tienes pensado mantenerte en contacto, ¿Verdad?" pregunto John.

Sherlock se detuvo junto a la acera y buscó un taxi.

"No."

"¿Alguna razón en particular?"

Sherlock le dio a John una mirada penetrante. "Moriarty nunca debe saber sobre Sherrinford."

"Ya lo hace."

John se dio la vuelta para ver a Mycroft caminar hacia ellos.

"Mycroft", dijo Sherlock, sin girarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando por nosotros? Pregunto John. "Te fuiste hace horas."

Mycroft ignoró la pregunta.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sherlock.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo tienes la intención de protegerlos?"

Mycroft sonrió y jugó con el paraguas en su mano, giro la punta sobre el asfalto.

"Les estoy enviando a Estados Unidos."

Sherlock sonrió. "¿Alguien en una editorial estadounidense te debe un favor?"

"Digamos que los estadounidenses me deben favores."

—

De vuelta al piso, John encontró con Sherlock sobre sus talones y bostezó. Se desenrolló la bufanda alrededor del cuello y la tiró en la parte posterior de la silla. También se quitó la chaqueta.

"Bueno, estoy hecho polvo."

Sherlock pasó por delante. "Buenas noches, John."

John sacudió la cabeza. Por mucho que Sherlock no lo admitiera, John sabía que la mudanza de Merlín a Estados Unidos le molestaba, al igual que la información de que Moriarty sabía de la existencia del más joven de los Holmes. Sherlock quería mantener un aire de desapego y misterio, pero John estaba picando lentamente en ella, y ver su interacción con su hermano menor revelo un lado de él que rara vez había visto. Parecía que los hermanos podían sacar lo mejor (o peor) entre sí en todas las familias, la familia Holmes incluida.

John suspiró y recogió los restos de su té, dándole un vistazo al libro con el que había encontrado a Sherlock absorto antes. Se inclinó hacia delante, ladeo la cabeza para leer el título en el lomo.

 _Más Denso que el Agua_ por Merlín Pendragon

John frunció el ceño.

Sherlock había estado leyendo el libro de Merlín cuando John había entrado y luego le señalo hacia el lugar donde estaba esperando la invitación. El darse cuenta le golpeó como una fría ola del océano. _Ese bastardo manipulador._

John suspiró.

"¡Pudiste haber dicho que querías ir!" gritó.

Sherlock se asomó por la esquina, sonriendo.

"Pero ¿Dónde habría estado la diversión en eso?"

Fin.


End file.
